Sore Ga, Ai deshou?
by Mari Sushi
Summary: AVISO PARA TODO MUNDO. FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS POR TEMPO ILIMITADO
1. URGENTE

_**-Aviso aos navegantes-**_

_Antes que tente me jogar pedras ou me matar, tenho um pequeno aviso para dar. Vou para de escreve essa Sore Ga Ai Deshou e vou reescreve-la. Mas infelizmente, vocês vão perder seus casais. Não me levem a mal, estou sem inspiração e criei a fic em um momento de total histeria e anima. Sem contar que formulei as fichas sem muitos dados e coloquei MUITOS casais, ou seja, eu não aguento. Já vou avisando que vai demorar para posta-lá, pois tenho que estudar para o vestibular e as provas da escola. Ainda há esperanças, se quiser mandar a ficha novamente, pode entrar em contato comigo, aceitarei de bom grato e a propabilidade dela ser escolhida pode ser maior. Uma dica aos novatos, fichas criativas, vaga certa na fic. _

_Um grande e importante aviso, as pessoas que escrevem fics de fichas, por favor, colocar creditos a Pisces Luana, a pessoa que criou as fics de fichas, e ponha creditos a minha pessoa também, afinal, eu que tive a idéia de exportar a fic de fichas. Quem sabe as pessoas não começam a exportar as fics de fichas e elas acabam ficando famosas a ponto de criarem uma categoria para ela?_

_Desculpe-me garotas e... FICHAS ABERTASSS!_


	2. Aviso aos navegantes

_**Aviso aos navegantes**_

_Pois bem, **Sore ga, Ai Deshou?** é uma fic passada num Universo Alternativo (UA), ou seja, um lugar paralelo onde o autor pode fazer o que bem quiser com os personagens. Na minha fic, Naruto e Cia seram ninjas que participam de uma organização governamental, a Nova ANBU. A historia se passara na "atualidade", apesar de ter grandes diferenças, os ninjas nessa fanfic são visto como normais, mas somente poucos podem se tornar realmente ninjas.  
A fic se passa basicamente faculdade, nos bicos ou empregos que os personagens fazem e nas organições presentes. Para complicar ainda mais (para o meu lado, claro) vão exister três organizações das quais os ninjas participal:_

_Akatsuki (Nela, vai ter mais de 10 membros)  
Otonomai (Org. do Orochimaru)  
Nova ANBU (Basicamente a ANBU de sempre)_

_Para participar vocês teram que prenche a ficha abaixo, mas tome cuidado, pois o que você escreveu nela, vai ficar nela ate o final da fanfic. Escolherei somente as melhores fichas, fichas criativas terão lugar de destaque, então sejam criativos. Meninos podem participar também, já que na maioria das vezes quase nunca são convidados... E pelo amor de Deus, não façam fichas sobre-humanas. Suas personagens podem ter linhagem avançada, mas são humanos acima de tudo! Por favor, não me mande e-mail ou via msn, pois fizeram isso vez passada e eu mal conseguia anotar tudo. A não ser que tenha problemas, é claro. Antes que eu me esqueça, caso queira seu personagem pode ser um vilão, agente duplo (triplo ou quadriplo), bonzinho ou simplesmente uma pessoa normal. Caso queira não precisa ter casal também o.o_

_**Kissus Shushinianos /o/**_

* * *

**_Modelo de ficha_**

**Nome completo:**

**Idade:**

**Aparencia:**.

**Roupa que usa:**

**Personalidade**:

****

**Gosta e detesta de:**

**Obseção e ****Trauma(s):**

**Historia:**

**Trabalho(s):**

**Oragnizações que pertence:**

**Linhagem avançada _(Caso tenha)_: **

**Vantages e desvantages:**

**Luta com**:

**Caracteristica(s) unica(s):**

**Par romantico:**

**Mais alguma coisa? **

* * *

_**Meninos:**_

_Naruto  
__Sasuke  
Kakashi  
Itachi  
Deidara  
Pain  
Yondaime _(Seu nome real é Minato)  
_Lee  
Neji  
Obito _(Obito e Tobi são a mesma pessoa nessa fic)  
_Gaara  
__Kiba  
Shino  
__Haku  
__Shikamaru  
Orochimaru  
Kimimaru  
Kabuto_

_**Meninas:**_

_Temari__  
__Hinata  
__Sakura  
Tenten  
Ino  
Konan_


	3. Aviso aos navegantes 2

_**Aviso aos navegantes**_

_Sore Ga, Ai Deshou? Esta parada (de novo). Mas isso vai mudar, a Sushi aqui já tem quase todos os personagens escolhidos. Talvez alguns parecam de penetra, como figurante ou coisa do gênero. Peço permisão para alterar algumas fichas, matar seus personagens e fazer triangulos amorosos. Novamente, se sua personagem vai ser uma akatsuki, obviamente ela não é uma santa super gentil e que adora crianças. Para ela entrar na akatsuki, ela deve ter um otimo motivo para isso e ser gentil com bêbezinhos, pelo amor de Deus, não é motivo para tal ato! Não tenho muitas novidades, mas uma coisa é certa, daqui a pouco os escolhidos vão ser publicados._

_Kissus sushinianos :_


End file.
